disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonathan Long
Jonathan "John" Long is the father of Jake and Haley Long also the husband of Susan Long. He is a normal human being who, for most of the series, didn't have the slightest clue about his family's magical background, so he was unaware that their mother came from a family of dragons. Jonathan Long works as a financial planner. In "Hero of the Hourglass", Jake goes back to 1986 and reveals his family's secret to his dad. When he found out at first he was frightened but demonstrated nobility when he refused to reveal Susan's identity to the Huntsclan. However, Jonathan was told it was all a dream and still does not know about the existence of magical creatures. Jake's reckless time-traveling was responsible for the only occasion in the series where Jonathan and the Huntsman ever met. According to Lao Shi, Jonathon, although a bit odd, is a role model the Dragon Council feels Jake should follow because he is kind, honest and courageous. He proves this in "Bite Father, Bite Son" when, after Jake is hurt, he attacks the Strigoi. He is unable to defeat them but he distracts them long enough for Jake to destroy them. He also shows his bravery in "The Long Weekend" when he saves Jake from a bear. What he doesn't know is that the "bear" is actually the Jersey Devil and that, by defeating him he also saved a village of sprites who erected a statue to homage him. In "Hong Kong Longs", he discovers the existence of magical creatures and learns the secret about his family (he accidentally walks in on Haley dragoned up and everyone's forced to explain the truth to him) and accepts it helping Jake defeat the Shades during his battle with the Dark Dragon by discovering their weakness: light and using it to destroy them all in one go. Jake later asks him why he's so okay with all of this and he admits that he always thought that their was something magical about his family. Presumably from his "dream" he had in "Hero of the Hourglass". He also showed how courageous he was by rushing into battle to help Jake when he found out he was in trouble although he'd only just learned the family secret and was still trying to process that. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett, who also voices The Huntsman. Significant episodes "Ring Around the Dragon" - One of the sticky notes he and Susan left to Jake throughout the whole episode helped him to defeat a henchman of King Hammer. "The Long Weekend" - Jonathan takes Jake, Trixie and Spud into camping near a village of sprites when the Jersey Devil threatens to destroy it but is defeated by Jonathan, who mistook the creature for a bear. The sprites erected a statue to homage him. "Hero of the Hourglass" - When Jake grows tired of being punished because of things he can't tell Jonathan without telling him about being a dragon, he decides to go back in time when Jonathan and Susan were still teenagers and have him knowing the truth back then. However, he didn't take it well and broke with Susan. To make things worse, Jonathan calls for help from a radio show, attracting the attention of the Huntsclan, who sends the Huntsman, then an apprentice on his first assignment, to capture him for questioning. Jonathan bravely refuses to turn Susan to them, causing him to gain the respect of Lao Shi. Jake, Susan and Lao Shi rescue him and trick him into thinking the whole dragon thing was a dream. "Bite Father, Bite Son" - Some Strigoi, magical creatures who feed on dragon blood, mistakenly believe Jonathan to be the American Dragon. Despite not being able to defeat them Jonathan impresses Jake by being able to resist more than expected. In the end, Lao Shi tells Jake the Dragon Council perceives Jonathan as brave and loyal and it helped them to agree into making Jake the American Dragon. "The Hong Kong Longs" - Jonathan learns his wife's family secret and helps Jake to defeat the Dark Dragon's minions, the Shade Demons. Gallery Dad Season 1.gif|Promotional artwork of Jonathan Long (season 1) Dad_Season_2.jpg|Dad (Season 2) Teenjonathan.jpg|1986 Teenage version of Jonathan Untitled 15.jpg Untitled 40.jpg Untitled 33.jpg Untitled 37.jpg Untitled 38.jpg Jonathon Long.jpg Johnathan.jpg Jake Takes the Cake.jpg Jake Takes the Cake (1).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (10).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (12).jpg Ring Around the Dragon (14).jpg Dreamscape (7).jpg Feeding Frenzy (11).jpg Feeding Frenzy (13).jpg Feeding Frenzy (15).jpg Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Fathers Category:Humans Category:Lovers Category:Living characters Category:Males Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Disney Channel characters Category:Husbands Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Uncles Category:Grandfathers Category:Grandparents Category:Adults Category:Sons Category:Businesspeople Category:Caucasian-American characters Category:Heroes